


Compass Points

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: While on assignment in San Diego, Shares some about why he knows this city so well.





	Compass Points

Just Follow me I know the area

The balmy San Diego air-swept Eleanor Bishop’s hair from her eyes. The bright sun was warm, even if the air by the bay was chilled by the Pacific Ocean. She and Nicholas Torres were on assignment for Director Vance. They were investigating drugs coming up from Mexico. Ellie was enjoying the Cali weather and seeing some of the sites; however, her partner was taciturn. Nick seemed very pensive, closed off and much like when she first met him. It bothered Ellie. 

As beautiful as San Diego was, Ellie was lost, she couldn’t tell which way they were going or how much progress they had made. Everything started to look the same. Ellie glanced at her partner comfortably walking through the streets heading toward the coast. 

“Nick, slow down, I don’t know where we are.” Ellie gasped as Nick was a few feet in front of her. She bumped into another person and truthfully the sun was close to setting, and Ellie felt a wave of fear from being in a new city with strangers, and the route Nick chose cut through bars and night clubs. The last thing Ellie wanted was to be jostled by drunken guys who wanted more from her. 

Nick stopped and waited for her. Ellie tripped over the curb, and Nick Caught her. For a minute, she breathed a strengthening breath, Nick looked at her carefully. 

“Are you okay? B What’s wrong? Nick asked.

“I am nervous. I don’t like being lost in a strange city. “Ellie mentioned trying to downplay her anxieties which she felt right now. 

Nick’s gaze softened, and he held out his hand. Ellie took it willingly.

“Come On B, this city is not that hard to navigate. First see that Diamond Shaped building, that’s the tallest building in San Diego. Use it as a compass point. See that blue Bridge, that’s the Coronado bridge, another compass point. Just follow me, I know the area. “Nick explained.

Nick continued walking back toward where they had parked their rental. They got into the car. Ellie turned and looked at her partner. 

“Were you undercover here?” Ellie asked, still confused about when Nick had been in San Diego.

“For two years, but that’s not when I learned the area as well as I know it,” Nick Responded 

“When were you here, Nick?” Ellie asked again.

“I was stationed at Camp Pendleton. I joined the Marines right after Sofia died.” Nick said softly.

Ellie reached over and grabbed his hand again. “I didn’t know you were a Marine.”

“It’s not something I like to talk about.” Nick countered. 

There was a pregnant pause where Ellie watched her partner, she could see him as a man with lots of demons. He was finally opening up about his past, and in the past, she slammed that door close quickly, but today she reveled in this tidbit of his history. 

Nick turned on the car, and the moment was gone. “Hey B, have you seen Top Gun, The bar is around here, and we could go and drink club soda and watch the boats. Then we will call Gibbs and see about going home.”

Ellie smiled brightly and responded, “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
